


Reconfigured

by KingKiller



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha!Danny, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Belly Kink, Breeding, Come Inflation, Dubious Consent, Implied Mpreg, Knotting, M/M, omega!Isaac
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-02
Updated: 2014-05-02
Packaged: 2018-01-21 14:42:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1554029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KingKiller/pseuds/KingKiller
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Danny wasn't quite the same after the bite.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Reconfigured

**Author's Note:**

> Don't really follow Teen Wolf. But um there's A/B/O aspect in a mating sense and A/B/O separately in a hierarchy sense. Okay? Good.  
> The more people that like this story the more likely I'll write more~

1.

Ethan bites Danny in rage "accidentally" one night.

Isaac can remember it clearly. The twins had left the Alpha pack but hadn't made motion to join Derek’s pack. This worried Derek and Scott, the head alpha and second-in-command alpha in respective order, because the protection of Lydia and Danny then came into question. Derek had assigned Jackson, finally apart of the pack and beta, to Lydia. Near Lydia he often would watch sulkily and would loudly talk about all the girls he had found in London. And Derek had assigned Isaac to Danny. 

So Isaac had gotten used to watching Ethan, an alpha, getting hot and heavy with Danny each night, while swallowing at the burning feeling ( _jealousy_ , a voice like his father's would whisper) that sat on the back of his tongue.

He may not completely understand the dynamics of having an alpha, beta, or omega gender. The pack was all either alpha or beta; Derek stated that omega’s were incredible rare and he had never encountered one before.

Isaac had panicked at first when Derek had announced that he couldn’t identify Isaac's gender with certainty, but Derek had gruffly said, "It doesn’t matter," and hugged him. Isaac hadn't asked further. He really didn't care at the moment. Because his thoughts were much more preoccupied with a certain goalie.

He couldn't quite stand sitting on the hard bark outside Danny's window watching Danny wither and arch under Ethan. He often would close his eyes to avoid the sight, but he could still hear.

Unfortunately the transformation was always quiet and he didn’t see the way Ethan's teeth elongated—He heard the screams. Then saw the blood.

2.

"It's not your fault, Isaac," Stiles kept insisting. Derek's hand was heavy on his shoulder, the solidity of stone. But Isaac kept shaking his head, his head filled with flashes of crashing through the glass, of tearing at Ethan as he runaway damaged, hearing the terrible garbles of Danny's wrecked throat, of the warmth of his blood slick cellphone against his ear calling 911.

"Stiles," Derek gruffly says when Stiles opens his mouth again to, Isaac is sure, to continue with more platitudes. His Alpha's voice is then directed at him, "Why don't you go to his room, Isaac."

He pauses for a second before he rasps, "I can't. I-I failed and Jackson's there-"

Jackson, with Lydia sullen and stiff at his side, had come to the hospital with the wrath of a hurricane grabbing at Isaac's shirt (blood stained and crusted) yelling and screaming at him until Derek had grabbed the scruff of his neck, knuckles so tight they were bloodless, and dragged him out of the hospital. 

Jackson had returned with a fading black eye. Lydia was wrapped around his side as if the only reason he was upright. He made no move to acknowledge or apologize to Isaac. Isaac hadn't expected him too.

Isaac continued to sit in the waiting room with Stiles and Derek sitting on each side of him. Allison, Scott, Erica, and Boyd fading in and out of his senses. 

When the nurse had announced that Danny could receive visitors Jackson had snapped to his feet, all the while staring at Isaac with eyes clearly saying, "Not you."

"Derek, is Danny going to-is he going to be," Isaac couldn't finish the sentence.

"Yes." Derek clearly tensed, "He is." 

"Oh god," Isaac gasped and suddenly it was hard to breathe. Hands were pushing his head to be between his knees as it all crashed down on him. Danny didn't want the gift, hadn't even known there was such thing as werewolves, the supernatural and now he was going to be pushed into it all because of Isaac.  _Because he had failed._

Danny was going to be a werewolf and it was all Isaac's fault.

3.

Scott's Mom, who had caressed his cheek affectionately when he had stuttered that he wanted to move back at Derek's, and Stiles' Dad had been able to transfer Danny safely to an empty room at Derek's house. Danny's parents, not even in the country, had profusely thanked them all for taking in their boy when they couldn't arrange to come home. Danny’s father was an ambassador. His parents were now reliant on stranger’s kindness for their son’s protection. Isaac had been wracked with guilt at their passionate show of gratitude.

No one had made comment when he resumed residence in the Hale House. No one made comment when he obviously didn't even preside in his room. Instead Isaac had taken vigil at Danny's bedside. Even Jackson, when he visited, didn't make a comment. They would take food up to him for every meal, but he always couldn’t eat it.

Isaac would listlessly stare at Danny, quiet at first. But as the days slowly trudged forward he began talking because ants began to crawl under his skin ( _and the quiet indicated anger whenever his father was home_ ). Always soft-spoken Isaac felt oddly compelled to speak. So he did.

He talked about Stiles' odd compulsion to cook whenever he was worried and now they had an overstocked fridge full of leftovers because Stiles always seemed to cook for one extra person. He talked about Derek's new relentless training regime and how Erica had oddly accepted the new training without complaint. He talked about how Scott and Allison had together begun patrolling the night looking for the twins, who had disappeared while everyone was worried about Danny. He talked about how Jackson appeared listless and that there was an empty space besides him now and how Lydia had become quiet. He talked about how Boyd volunteered to be on the lacrosse team again and always guarded the lacrosse goal relentless.

Then when the sun began to set and Isaac couldn't find what else to talk about he started to talk about himself. He finally put into the air the words he had never could tell Derek but could to an unconscious boy. He talked about how his mother ran away into the night when he was eight and how it made his father change all the locks in the house so Camden and he couldn't leave. He talked about how his brother, independent and bigger, started avoiding the house and how Isaac forgave him each time as long as he came home at night. Isaac said how he never forgave his brother when he enlisted and completely abandoned him. He spoke about the nights in the freezer and how it was so much worse than the belt or the china hurled at him. Isaac had cried before laughingly telling Danny what a great listener he was.

Isaac would be jittery and smooth out the linen on the bed compulsively, smoothing each wrinkle. One day his hand bumped into Danny's. The shock of warmth startled him. Derek had said that as Danny transformed that his temperature would rise and it was true. The touch of his skin was scalding.

He blinked, before discretely he slide his fingers into Danny's palm, so he could snatch his hand away, if anyone came in.

By that point it had been seven days.

And he cried, saying sorry, every night.

4.

Someone was petting his hair with smooth and deft strokes. Isaac snuggled into the warmth that lined his side and a pleased rumble reverberated through him. Rumble.

Isaac's eyes snapped open and looked into brown eyes.  _Awake_ brown eyes. His eyes took stock. First, he, Isaac, was in bed, and laying against Danny's chest. Danny who was obviously awake and aware of it too by how he had draped his arm around Isaac to securely keep him there. Isaac's heart began to race.

Danny grinned wolfishly.

"You didn't quiet look comfortable on that chair." 

Isaac's face was consumed by heat.

Swiftly he scrambled out of the bed and fell heavily on the floor. Isaac raced to the door stuttering, "I've-I've got to get Derek."

Danny's gaze was heavy on his back as he left the room.

When Isaac was at the foot of the staircase he'd convinced himself that it had been nothing, but an presistent itching feeling began at the base of his neck. Surely Derek would notice if anything were wrong?

4. 

Derek didn't. He was gruffly impressed with how Danny was oddly very accepting of the supernatural, saying, “I thought you all were a gang at first. This is far more . . . unique?”

Derek later that noon after locking him and Danny in the office for hours announced that Danny had made it thorough the transformation without any damage and that they would have to wait for his status to manifest later. Isaac supposed that was something he and Danny could bond over for now. Scott's Mom latter reaffirmed Derek’s assessment when she came after her shift. Upon hearing the news Stiles had called everyone to the house, getting all the leftovers out of the fridge.

Soon the house had filled, everyone showing their relief in different ways. Scott had shown it with his usual robustness as he grabbed Danny into a tight hug, which caused Jackson to protectively pry him off Danny. Erica was nicer to Danny, immediately passing him any dish he asked for, while Boyd just silently watched Danny as if waiting for him to collapse. Allison and Lydia showed their relief by talking about school and all the gossip Danny had missed with Jackson adding snarky commentary here and there. Stiles kept resupplying Danny's plate and Derek, at the head of the table just radiated contentment making everyone loosen incrementally.

But not Isaac.

When he had heard Danny coming down the stairs, silent and deadly like any newborn, he had hidden in the kitchen waiting for everyone to take their seats. He couldn't stand to be near Danny now. 

Because he didn't know if Danny remembered his confessions, if he had heard them, and how Isaac was in his bed and Isaac still had to apologize.

As dinner was about to commence Stiles had forcibly dragged Isaac from the kitchen and forced him to the table. Isaac began to garble excuses about homework when he realized he was sitting besides Danny. 

"Just because Danny just got better doesn't mean you can waste away now," Stiles scolded as he put more food than Isaac could stomach on his plate.

Isaac could only sit there stiffly as dinner progressed. Isaac ignored Jackson's jabs and Scott’s defense of him, and how Derek and Stiles would scold and yell in turns at the two because. Because Danny's hand was under the table and firmly on his thigh.

Isaac flinched when Scott then, valiantly, said, "Isaac never left your side once, Danny. Not once." Turning to look nastily at Jackson, "So back off, Jackson."

But Danny wasn't paying attention to Scott and Danny, instead turning his gaze, eye brightened to Isaac. "Really?"

"Oh, yes," Scott said before Isaac could speak again. "Never left. Not once."

"I-It was nothing," Isaac squirmed in his seat. Danny stared at him expressionlessly before humming under his breathe.

A small smile graced his lips and Isaac would have thought that it was the normal Hi-I'm-Danny-and-everybody-loves-me smile. If it weren't how his thumb soothingly rubbed along Isaac's thigh. Glancing around to see if anyone was taking notice of this odd behavior and seeing that no one did Isaac discretely tried to push his hand off of his thigh. But Danny's hand tightened, digging into his thigh. Then instinctively a whimper built in his throat and Isaac subsided. He turned to stare down at his plate and swore he could sense approval from Danny.

None of this made sense. 

 5.

Isaac and Derek were delegated to dish duty.

Isaac was quiet as he worked besides Derek who grumbled about Stiles’ mess in the kitchen.

"Derek," Isaac started and waited for Derek to look up at him, "Is it possible for people come out of the transformation wrong?" Derek frowned at him and Isaac hurriedly added, "I mean. I'm just, you know, curious?"

Derek put the dish down carefully before more fully looking at Isaac. He stared intently as if trying to read Isaac. Isaac kept his face as straight as possible.

"People are usually no different," Derek finally said. "The transformation just makes people more primal. More base and bestial. It's something we all must learn after we come into it."

And Isaac was about to ask: Are you sure it doesn't cause some wires to incorrectly cross?

But he silenced his tongue and decided to just avoid Danny. Avoidance was at times the best way to deal with a problem. 

When he was passing to leave the kitchen his arm was suddenly grabbed. Freezing, every honed instinct telling him to still. He could hear as Derek took great deep breathes besides him. Swallowing harshly Isaac tried to get his vocal chords working.

"D-Derek?" Isaac meekly asked and it was as if Derek came to himself.

"Sorry," Derek frowned, looked confused and dazed. "Thought I smelt something."

Both of them awkwardly looked at each other before Isaac backed out of the kitchen. He almost bumped into Danny, who was lingering outside of the dining room. Danny, which Isaac suddenly realized had actually gotten taller, was staring over him at Derek. Isaac opened his mouth to say something when his thoughts (and honestly his brain) were derailed when Danny's hands ran up his arms and settled on his shoulders. They were so close that Isaac had to look up at Danny. 

"You okay?" Danny asked protectively.

"Yes," Isaac said, looking at the ground, as he shrugged off Danny's hands. He could feel how Danny's hands moved only because Danny had allowed them too. He blurted, "I'm just. I'm going upstairs."

He scurried away, tail between his legs. Everyone was being _weird_.

6.

Danny had to stay home for a week after waking up.

Isaac and everyone else in the pack were sent back to school, which Isaac was thankful for. He was sure under the onslaught of school he'd regain normalcy. As much as one could in Beacon Hills.

Since he woke up after a restless night, knowing that Danny was across the hall, he'd regained resolve. Isaac kept telling himself that Danny was just being normal for his situation. He must have misinterpreted Danny's reactions. He remembered after the ache of the transformation how he couldn't stand not to be touched and for hours would cuddle with his pack-mates. Danny was probably facing the same confusion and Isaac couldn't deny him comfort. After all it was his fault.

The whole day passed in a blur as he kept thinking how he would treat Danny no differently that before, but then remembered that they never truly interacted before. Which made everything easier, because then it was absolutely appropriate to avoid him because it was never like they were friends before. Isaac had simply been the boy that sat outside his window watching him get it on with his werewolf boyfriend.

Isaac psyched himself up the whole day.

But when he came home, Erica and Boyd trudging behind him, he couldn't ignore how Danny's eyes had immediately snapped up to look at him from where he and Derek were training outside the house. Isaac could see their heaving chests and his eyes weren't drawn to Derek’s (because that was like checking out your big brother) but to Danny's. His eyes watched how sweat droplets ran down his pectoral muscles, down his abs that had become more defined post-bit, and get lost in his happy trail.

He froze when he saw Danny's eyes watching him and flushed at his obviousness. His stomach fluttered as he watched how Danny's lips changed into a cocky grin, flashing his teeth. From the corner of his eye he saw how Derek saw this an opportune moment to attack and Isaac was about to warn Danny. But there was no need.

Danny swiftly ducked the punch and grabbed Derek's throat. There was a fierce glee on Danny's face, rabid and excited at the hunt. A hint of the wolf that thrived in this skin in his wild hair, sharp nails, and elongated fangs. Isaac could only watch as they crashed into the ground.

His heart lurched when Danny rose and the muscles of his back rippled as he rose off of Derek. Time stopped as Isaac, for a second, saw himself in Derek's position, at Danny's feet staring up at this beast, pinned to the ground by that gaze—

Isaac shook himself as he realized that Derek had already gotten up and clapping Danny on the back for a good job. Something flared in him as he saw Derek's hand on Danny's shoulder. Shame instantly hit after, he could feel his own desire in his scent.

He could hear Stiles calling them all in for dinner and saying they should help Derek off the ground incase "his back gave out again."

Only then when Derek went stomping off into the house did Isaac realize he was alone with Danny. They stared at each other and the image of a lion and its prey flashed behind his eyes.

Shaking his head he moved to go into the house but realized that Danny was waiting for him to go in first. Danny who was standing directly in a path that made it unavoidable for Isaac to get inside without passing him.

Isaac paused. For a second he considered stubbornly walking around the house to go through the back door. He couldn't though, he just had to be  _normal_ , he just had to act like nothing was wrong with it. He didn't want to cause Danny embarrassment because Isaac was projecting his own discomfort.

With confidence he didn't feel he began to march to the house and right when he was passing Danny he could hear him deeply inhale and still. Isaac could smell the sharp spike of arousal off of Danny. It made something deep in him ache and flare in response.

Isaac was struck with the want to turn to Danny and bury himself into his side and rub his face in the juncture of his neck to smear the heavy musk onto himself. He could see how Danny would approvingly rumble before tugging at Isaac's curls to bare Isaac's neck--

He could feel himself harden in his pants and hear his shallow breathes. He felt feverish and tight in his own skin.

_What is happening?_

He could sense that Danny was moving to reach him (To comfort? To grasp Isaac--). He spun away and took the steps two at a time, slamming the patio door behind him.

Isaac, ignoring Derek's growl of "Isaac, no running in the house!," raced up the stairs and into his room.

But even Danny was there, a heavy musk had winded into his room and Isaac whimpered under his sheets in shame. _Stop projecting, stop feeling, stop, stop, stop._

_7._

After the Incident, Isaac decided to keep Danny normal and for his own sanity that he was going to start avoiding home. Quickly he found that that it was easy to avoid going to the Hale house.

Because there was Deaton after school. And lacrosse. And catching up with his homework. And suddenly there was a worry about _college_ and  _what are you going to do with your life, Isaac?_

Frankly, when Isaac realized that he didn't really have the time to worry about Danny. He really shouldn't be so aware about Danny and be concerned with his problems when Isaac had his own. But he was, there was a constant slow burn in the pit of his stomach 

Derek was so impressed with Danny, if you could call being impressed barging into Danny's room on Monday and dragging him out of bed, that he was now back at school.

With Danny’s return the school felt  _small_. Every time he turned or looked over his shoulder he saw Danny staring at him. It didn't matter if Danny was alone or with Jackson and his popular friends Isaac could feel his eyes on him because they _smoldered_. It bothered him so much that he began pointedly taking the longest possible path to class. That soon failed when he saw how Danny simply appeared outside of his classroom door. Every time he passed, like at the house, Danny made it so that Isaac walked so close that their chests brushed. Isaac couldn't bear to look up at Danny's face and tried to suppressed the spark of arousal that exploded in him each time.

This avoidance was making Isaac tired and there was the time that Danny was completely unavoidable: Lunch.

Isaac entered the regular melee of the cafeteria and made a beeline for their regular table. Everyone was there per usual. Erica and Boyd feeding each other, Alison and Scott bickering over some inane thing, and Lydia and Jackson discussing college acceptance statistics. No Danny. _Yes_.

Letting his bag drop heavily to the ground he collapsed into his seat and sighed into his arms. Nap time. Nap time. Nap time.

He was almost to sleep when a hand landed on his shoulder and a too familiar voice said, "Isaac?"

As if electrified he jumped up and looked up into brown eyes. Danny stood looming over him and Isaac was suddenly glad he was seated because of the strange, sudden weakness in his knees.

"Y-Yes, Danny?" said Isaac.

Danny was frowning, "Where's your food?"

"Oh," Isaac looked down at the table, bashfully, "I-I don't have money."

The money from his father's death had been put away by Derek, to build up interest for college the older teen said. And Isaac hadn't thought to go on and ask for money to buy lunch or take anything from the fridge. Derek had already given him so much.

"Do you at least have a packed lunch?" Danny tried again, his tone harder.

"N-No," Isaac said confusedly. Why was this a problem?

"Aren't you hungry?" Danny's eyebrows were raised challengingly.

Isaac's response was interrupted by his stomach growling.

Decisively Danny sat besides Isaac and produced a brown paper bag. Isaac could hear him ruffling in his bag before he produced a salad, Isaac noted without surprise. Danny stabbed at the salad before holding the fork up to Isaac's lips.

"What?" Isaac recoiled, "You can't mean—?"

Danny didn't budge. Isaac looked at their friends and around and no one was looking at them strangely or anything. As if this was normal and there was nothing weird with  _Danny Māhealani trying to spoon-feed Isaac Lahey_. The seconds stretched before Isaac simply stretched forward quickly and took a bite. Exaggeratedly chewing Isaac gave Danny a saucy look that didn't seem to affect Danny, who just had a proud look of accomplishment before he held another fork up to Isaac.

Even when Isaac dropped his eyes in embarrassment he could sense Danny's smugness ( _Why was he so in tune to Danny's emotions?)_ and without comment from anyone at the table continued to let Danny feed him. Didn't speak even when Danny caught the droplet of salad dressing at the corner of his mouth with his thumb and licked it off. 

8.

Having Danny back at school meant he was also back to lacrosse and Isaac was jittery for all of practice. Like a sentinel Danny stood guard in front of the goal while Isaac kept running up and down the field. He felt as if Danny was under his skin. His heart was constantly pounding as Danny's faint trails of musk filled his lungs, clouding his head. He kept having to stop, bent over from light-headedness. 

Scott ran up to him, "Are you okay, Isaac? You're dying out there man."

When Isaac gave a shaky nod and shooed him off. Scott, with a dubious look, patted him on the back before returning to the field.

Later Isaac realized he should have taken the out when he could have before Finstock gave him clean up duty for "bringing his distracted ass to my practice."

Isaac was sore, grumpy, and tired when he finally put all the equipment in the storage room. But he was happy to note that everyone was gone (he tried not to think of who in particular).

Glancing around making sure he was truly alone and confirmed by his ears he quickly tore off his sweat soaked clothes off. Carelessly throwing them on the chilled ground he went into the communal shower. It was too good of an opportunity to miss, the chance of unlimited hot water. At the house they often ran out due to Derek and Stile's attempts to be "green" and share showers.

Twisting the knobs the water pounded into his muscles and he revealed in it. Standing under the hot water he leisurely scrubbed his hair, loving the feeling of washing away the layer of dried sweat on his body. He leaned against the wall, his forehead against the cool stone. Delicious against his overheated skin. 

Suddenly he was being slammed into the wall and a body harder than stone forced him to grind against the tile so hard he couldn't breathe. As he gasped thick musk flooded his lungs and he knew who it was.

Danny had to mad, didn't know what he was doing, he had to get Derek and—

Teeth sank into his neck when he tried to speak. He moaned. Oh, god. Humiliation and shame flooded him. He was taking advantage of Danny— _who he hadn't even said sorry to yet_. Biting savagely into his lip he tried to get a grip against the wall and buck him off again because he had to resist—He stifled a moan. Danny was hard against the small of his back. His hardness long and hot. Danny was dilating his hips so his length went up and down the swell of Isaac's ass. Isaac shivered. A growl of satisfaction ripped through him and he whined.

Isaac suddenly knew what Danny was. An alpha. For a brief moment jealousy flared in him. Why had Danny presented before even he? And he had to tell Derek because obviously Danny wasn't handling the transition—

Teeth grazed against his jugular and the tension in his muscles bleed out of him and he went limp against the tiles as Danny grounded into the small of his back. Suddenly he was hungry and he his hole clenched as if seeking something. He was so confused as his body was enflamed from Danny’s onslaught. He hadn't seen the Betas ever react to the Alphas in the pack like this so why was he—Isaac panted against the wall when Danny tugged at his hair and at that flare of pain and a hint of pleasure rationality fell away. His body fell into a shell that hungered for warmth and for the pressure of Danny's fingers and he leaned back into Danny seeking his scorching heat away from the cold of the tile.  Danny's fingers were the same as a brand, leaving trails of fire down Isaac's side, gripped the meat of Isaac's ass.

"Someday, little Omega, I am going to sink myself into your heat," Isaac helpless shivered as Danny spoke into his ear. _Omega_? "I'm going to claim you and fill you and," his other hand trailed to the flat of his stomach, "you are going to be mine soon. Mine." His voice dark snarled, " _Mine._ "

And he sank his teeth deep into the column of Isaac's throat. Unconsciousness lead Isaac into darkness.

9.

Isaac, when he woke up the next morning clean and in his own bed, almost thought it was all a dream. There was no bite on his neck (Had he healed?) and Derek had made no strange remarks at breakfast, no snide aside from Erica, or looks of concern from Boyd. Isaac would have fully believed he had imagined it all if it weren't the way Danny was acting.

Danny, the moment that he came to breakfast, was all over Isaac. He purposeless pulled Isaac's chair closer to his at the breakfast table and when failing to coerce Isaac into eating from his forks piled his plate with more food. When breakfast was done Danny dragged him to the coach and forced Isaac to lean against him as everyone lazed in a Sunday morning haze. At first Isaac was stiff against his side before he slowly relaxed. Fingers drifted to his scalp and began to rub away out the rest of his reluctance. He was almost asleep when Derek called for training and jack-fished off of Danny when he realized he was draped across Danny’s chest. _Again._

Heading out of the house first he saw Boyd already outside. Scurrying over he asked before he could stop himself, "Have you noticed something off about Danny?"

Boyd stared at him and then began sniffing him. Isaac shifted backwards when Boyd began to come closer to him.

"I mean, have you really not noticed any s-strange behavior?" Isaac held his arms out in front of him as felt his confidence wilting. But Boyd didn't appear to hear him as he kept coming closer. Isaac kept backing away unsteadily. Suddenly he looked over his shoulder, froze, and slowly began to back away.

"Boyd?" Isaac despite his frustration asked worriedly when the hair on the back of his neck rose. He turned to see Danny standing behind him. 

"Isaac," Danny purred, "be my training partner?"

Thankfully before he could refuse Derek came out and ordered them to shift. 

Training was brutal. They ran up trees and circled the territory multiple times looking for the scents of Ethan and Aiden. Isaac was tired but the soreness in his muscles was satisfying. He thought they were finished when Derek promptly ordered them to spar with each other.

Erica and Boyd quickly paired off, leaving Isaac with Danny. Turning to Danny he felt himself shrink under his gaze. 

Danny simply smiled before charging at Isaac.

Anger inflicted him fast and hard. It struck him deep and he shook as it flooded him. He was sick of the confusion and distress and how all of these feelings were centered on Danny. He was tired of Danny's closeness and how it kept fostering hope in the small dying embers that were always smoldering in his heart. The embers that had been slowly finally dying the moment that he saw Ethan and Danny together. The embers that Danny was humiliating him with each time he touched him and smiled at him and gave him _fucking hope_. 

They collided with violence and latched at each other. They clawed at each other, aiming at eyes and tongues and fragile bits. Their jaws kept snapping at each other's neck trying to get a grip, nip at the pulsing jugular. They rolled in the mulch, their bones slamming into the ground without mercy, and the undergrowth slapped against their skin as they tore across the forrest floor. Their fight making them spiral away from the house, Derek, Erica, Boyd, _rationality_.

Isaac tried to use his better control of his body against Danny who he was sure was still disorientated by the heightened senses and added height. Letting his hands go for a precious second he slammed his open palm against Danny's ears. Grim satisfaction tore through him as he watched Danny fall. Not to let his prey go he firmly straddled Danny and planted his knees into the earth. He roared down at Danny.

He had won. And Danny was his and he absently let his hands run across Danny's chest letting his nails leave welts. He wanted to mar Danny, scar him so that anyone that looked at him they would see who Danny belonged too and know that Isaac had claimed him that Danny was  _his_ —

But then with the speed of a viper Danny lurched forward to nip in the same place the Danny in his dream had sank his teeth.

Isaac's body gave way and before he could blink he was under Danny. 

Danny leaned forward and he appeared huge, filled Isaac's vision. Isaac felt the mulch under him shift as he greedily breathed. Danny filled all his senses and Isaac could feel himself submitting, sinking into the ground. Danny buried his face into Isaac's neck and he inhaled deeply as if he was chasing an addictive scent. When he weakly tried to get a grip on Danny again steel like arms took hold of him and pressed them over his head, laying Isaac bare with his stomach showing to this Alpha. Isaac whined. This confinement made his heart pound in his chest in fear and excitement because he could feel the strength in those hands and the possessiveness of his gaze. In the back of his mind a voice whispered that this was the one.

Danny's lips skimmed against his.

" _Mine_."

Then Danny wretched himself off of Isaac and went into the house.

10.

It was the first time that Danny missed dinner since joining the Hale household. Isaac had the icy feeling that Danny was now the one avoiding him.

As Isaac fidgeted at the table Derek finally asked (snapped) Isaac if anything was wrong. The questions of  _Why haven't you noticed that Danny's an alpha yet?_ _What's happening to me? What_ is _an Omega and why does Danny keep calling me that?_  and _Why don't you notice?_ ButIsaac purposely stilled and said no. Everything was fine.

11. 

Everything was not fine. That night Isaac couldn't get comfortable. After leaving dinner he had retreated to his room, imperiously ignoring the door that laid further down the hall from him that was suspiciously silent. He may have also slammed the door too hard in his brief fit of anger.

Understandably he had fallen asleep instantly in his filthy clothes after the training and his constant confusion with Danny. But then he had resurfaced to awareness because he was so  _hot._

His shirt was wet and everywhere on his bed was soaked from his sweat. Even when he kicked off his sheets he didn't find relief. The air around him made him feel too big in his skin, humid and dry at the same time. Grumpily he rolled over and then he registered that he had been in a  _wet spot._ Trailing his fingers down his backside humiliation crashed over him. His underwear was drenched in a strange slickness. When he skimmed his fingers lower near his hole, gasped and quickly retracted his hand.

 _Oh god,_  shame flooded him at the disgusting state he was in ( _if his father found his in such a state—_ ).  _Why was this happening to him?_

Weakly ( _Why was he so weak?_ ) he sat up in his bed and held back a noise of distress when he heard how the wet fabric squelched when he moved. He had to take a shower. Scrub himself clean. He had to. Trying to rise  he almost collapsed back onto it from the dizziness that struck him when he was upright.

No. Isaac was not going to lie on this bed feeling how the strange slickness between his legs increase minutely. No. No. No. What if Derek came in searching for Isaac and saw him like this? Or Stiles? Or Da—

Swallowing against queasiness he carefully planted his feet on the ground, shivering at the coldness of the wood floors, and determinedly lurched to his feet.

One hand against the wall he stumbled out of his room. The coolness of the hall made him realize all the more how overheated he was.

Down the hall when he was almost to the bathroom he stopped in front of Danny's door. He paused.

Inexplicably he knew that Danny could help him. That Danny could fix this. And mindlessly he reached for the doorknob he froze and was about to retract his hand. It swiftly opened.

Clawed hands grasped him and pulled him inside.

A mouth descended on him and he went limp as arms constricted around him. He was slammed into the wall beside the door. Isaac could only helplessly wrap his arms around the bulking strong body that pinned him to the wall. He was powerless and he trembled at Danny's approving growl.

His hands were exploring Isaac, sliding up under his shirt, making Isaac push and wilt. Danny's touch enflamed him and Isaac wanted to pull away because Danny was suppose to make this better not burn him to ashes. The fires that were licking Isaac's skin intensified to the point of pain and he whined into the kiss. Danny shushed him.

Isaac kept withering so much that Danny pressed him harder and harder into the wall until he couldn't move and couldn't escape and Danny ruthlessly took advantage. His hands slide higher to tweak at Isaac's nipples and Isaac cried out. Never before having such sensitivity in them. He didn't understand why but it made him claw against the wall as he lost control of his body. He knew Danny sensed this weakness as he mercilessly tweaked and pinched at his nipples making Isaac lean into and away from Danny in turns. Because it felt as if Danny was directly wired into his neurons and knew how to wreck him.

Isaac was so humiliated. To be this swayed with pleasure. To be this needy. To let Danny see him like this.

Danny resisted when Isaac tried to push his hands away and Isaac tried to turn away from Danny's eyes as they took in his every gasp, every twitch.

Eventually as Danny continued his onslaught, twisting Isaac higher and higher, easily bating away Isaac's attempts of escape. Isaac whimpered as he relented and leaned into Danny as he letting him take his full weight. Shame and hunger thundered through him to be so vulnerable and weak in front of Danny. To be this dizzy and helpless in front of this Alpha. This alpha that wouldn't let him escape, the one that caged in him in his arms. Isaac was pliant as Danny bit his neck as he hefted his legs to wrap around his waist. His broad hands ran down Isaac's legs to the base of his spine when he froze.

Isaac made a confused noise, not understanding. Then he remembered the slickness in his boxers and he began to squirm, trying to get away. _Danny couldn't see_.

But Danny's arms were iron as they constricted around him tighter leaving Isaac dazed. Isaac pleading stared into Danny's red eyes to release him, humiliation burning through him at the wetness he felt between his legs, a flush consuming his face when he felt how the slick ran down his thighs.

His eyes snapped shut when Danny's fingers prodded at his tender hole. He cried out when he felt how more slick rushed out of him when Danny pressed his thumb in.

Abruptly Isaac was thrown on the bed and Danny was over him once more, his nails tearing at Isaac’s clothes until he was bare and Isaac was burning, burning, burning brighter than any star and he was pulling Danny to him and Danny sucked and nipped at his skin as if he were the sweetest fruit, an irresistible ambrosia, he pressed Isaac into the mattress immobilizing Isaac. Isaac protested momentarily but then Danny's fingers were once again at his hole and he was whispering in his ear.

"You think you don't want it but you do. You ache for my knot, wanting me to fill you again and again. Ceaselessly, unrelenting, you'd never leave the bed, always be wet, leaking my essence." Danny darkly promised and Isaac cried out as he felt how his body seemed to understand and more slick leaked out of him. Danny panted harder, his voice darker, "I'll fill you with child after child, knotting you everyday until you go into labor and you'd be so empty, begging for another little one to fill you and I'd do it. Do anything for you."

Isaac didn't know what a knot was, didn’t understand why this was happening to him, but the burning inside of him hungered when the awareness of the Danny's hardness burning against his hip shot through him. 

"Shh," Danny's voice as sweet as honey as a pitiful noises leaked out of Isaac’s throat, "I'll take care of you, Omega. I remember your voice when I was caught in the throes of pain. I remember the way you held my hand grounding me. Your voice is what guided me through." His tongue licked at Isaac's tears. "I knew as your salty tears filled my nose and that hidden tart sweet scent of you that no one else smells—they don’t know the treasure you are—that you were mine." He sank his teeth into his teeth imprinted neck making Isaac gasp in pleasure, "You are mine to care for, mine to wreck, mine to fill with my young. Mine since the moment I awoke and you laid there beautiful and loyal. Never left my side." His eyes flashed, hand hot and possessive against the flat of Isaac's stomach, "Never going to leave me again."

Isaac wanted to protest, remind Danny that he may be an “omega” but he was a male still but swiftly Danny's fingers sank into his hole. He floundered grasping at Danny like he was a lifeline. It was strange, the ease that Danny's fingers sank into him, it shouldn't even be possible, but it was. Isaac moaned in humiliation and hunger at the loud squelch as Danny's finger sank into him. Isaac gasped through the strange intrusion, because he had never put anything in there and this sudden fullness was strange and wrong but somehow so right. He didn't understand the fullness but when Danny's finger retreated he cried out panickedly and shrieked when Danny thrust his finger back in. Involuntarily his hips began to twitch when those fingers retreated and he clawed at Danny, softly crying when he extracted his fingers. He needed, he needed. Needed those fingers to go into him _deeper_.

Danny delightedly laughed against his mouth as if Isaac was amazing.

"Patience, Omega. Let me take care of you."

Isaac gave a fluttery gasp as another finger sank into him and Danny kept adding fingers until he had four in Isaac. And Isaac was lost as confusion and mortification racked through him at how easily like a whore Danny was spreading him and making him gasp and moan. But he couldn't help how he kept chasing Danny's fingers as he pumped in and out of Isaac. Danny kept pressing him deeper into the sheets and he didn't resist loving how it made him feel hidden so only Danny would see him like this. Only Danny. Isaac cried out when Danny unexpectedly slammed his fingers into the knuckle. He cried how he felt how his rim was fluttering around Danny's fingers. Wanting, needing more.

"I can't, Isaac," Danny shuddered against him, rasping into Isaac's mouth. "I can't hold back anymore."

Isaac's eyes open and he looked at how wrecked Danny was. His hair was turbulent, a flush rested on his high cheeks. He was as drenched with sweat as Isaac. Isaac could see the minute shaking of his muscles as if he were restraining himself. Another wave of heat washed over Isaac seeing the restraint of this alpha, this alpha that had him in the palm of his hand, could do anything to him and yet he looked at Isaac sweetly like a treasure as if Isaac was the center, his whole world in this moment. Weakly he caressed Danny’s face and pressed their lips chastely together.  

"Danny, I need you," Isaac said breathily.

Danny's eyes flashed and he slammed their mouths together again, tangling their tongues. Isaac could distantly feel his hips being lifted up and the hot press of the tip but before Isaac could even open his mouth to beg Danny's hard length was inside him.

He gasped at the fullness and couldn't catch his breath as Danny didn’t pause for a moment, his restraint gone leaving Isaac alone with a beast, and began to pound into him unrelentingly. Danny's hands grasped him so tight that bruises instantly formed, marks of ownership. Isaac couldn't move, only lie there and take it as Danny gripped his ankles spreading him wide like some whore for the world to see shamelessly. He moaned as he imagined how they look, Danny tall and broads shoulders forcing Isaac's legs apart, the flex of Danny's body as he used his whole body to get deeper and deeper into Isaac. And he felt himself get wetter at the thought.

Danny must of noticed his distractedness because he growled and became rougher, hooking Isaac's ankles on his shoulders and bending Isaac in _half._ Isaac shrieked at the new angle. Isaac's hands latched onto the arms that bracketed him. He could only hold on as Danny plundered his body. Danny's thrusts were fast and deep and Isaac never felt so full. Isaac felt suspended in time as he laid on the bed and Danny took him savagely. He only began to resurface unsure of how long Danny had been pounding into him when Danny steadily began to shorten his thrusts and began to grind against Isaac.

Isaac gasped.

"What-What is that?" Isaac breathed when he felt a solidness against his rim. He could feel his body protesting as Danny pressed against him. But Danny was relentless, the pressure against Isaac's rim increasing. "D-Danny." 

"It's my knot," and a strange thrill filled Isaac at those words. Danny growled, "And you are going to _take it_."

Before Isaac could speak, could stop Danny, because _what was happening_ —his body gave way and the knot slide into him. Isaac couldn't breath. He was so full.

Then Danny began to  _come_. Isaac could only helplessly wail.

Danny shushed him as he ran his hands ran down Isaac's sides as he shook, oversensitive. He could feel how Danny's come filled his canal; hot scalding squirts shoot deep into him. _He had never been so full_. Danny fluttered kiss up his neck and caught his mouth again distracting him. Isaac soon was taking deep breathes trying to breathe around the numbing fullness.

But Danny didn't stop coming. And Isaac whimpered. He shifted when he felt the pressure increase and squirmed but Danny determinedly held him down. Isaac's body trembled as he shook his head as the pressure became _unbearable_.

"Danny," Isaac pleaded. "I-I can't. You have to pull out." He wailed, "I'm too _full."_

"You can," Danny said and pressed Isaac down, making him cry out at the extra pressure against his tummy.

Whimpering, Isaac shifted uncomfortably. It couldn't possibly all fit. It was impossible, Danny was going to break him, tear Isaac _apart_ —

But then he felt something  _give._ And suddenly he could feel that was more room in him. Danny's essence continued to flow into him, quicker now without resistance and Isaac groaned as Danny kept coming and coming and coming. His insides felt hard and tender and bursting as Danny's come was sealed in him with no where else to go but deeper into Isaac. He could feel the pressure climb up as it flooded up his canal and filled his gut. He could feel the weight of it all making him sink deeper and deeper into the mattress.

Finally, when he felt Danny's climax slow he sobbed because he was so uncomfortable to feel so _bloated and heavy._ He could only lay there gasping as he twitched trying to find comfort but couldn't.

Danny's soft touch brought his attention to his stomach. Dizzily, his head heavy and cotton-filled, he tried to look down at his stomach and gasped. His stomach wasn't just bloated. Isaac looked  _pregnant_. He couldn't look over the swell of his stomach to see where Danny and he connected. Horrified pleasure wreaked through him to see his once flat stomach gone to leave this large hard dome that he knew was filled with Danny's essence.

When Danny's fingers traced over taunt and over-sensitized skin of Isaac's stomach he mewled.

"Yes," Danny hissed and his hips jerked forward causing Isaac to gasp as it caused him and his stomach to rock up the mattress. "You are not leaving my bed until you are heavy with my young."

Isaac could only moaned in agreement as Danny began to make short thrusts and swiveled his hips, the knot still firm in him. Danny's length was hardening again and Isaac knew it was going to be a long fruitless night. Because he couldn't conceive. Danny in the morning was going to be disappointed and disheartened when he escaped this rut, this madness. Isaac clutched to Danny as he felt too weak to stop Danny, this Danny who wanted him.

He couldn't get pregnant. It just wasn't possible.

"My omega," Danny roared as his teeth sank into Isaac's neck and blood flowed.

 


End file.
